warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dying Soul
Your dark inside Band 2 Dying Soul (deutsch. sterbende Seele) ist der zweite Band meiner Staffel, Your dark inside. Auf dem Cover ist Glanzfang zu sehen. Klappentext Der Hunger, die Krankheiten und der Tod lassen die Katzen verzweifeln. Als letzten Ausweg gehen sie in die Nester der Zweibeiner. Doch nicht nur das stetig steigende Wasser wird ihnen in ihrer alten Heimat zum Verhängnis. Nester die zusammenstürzen, Gift und andere verzweifelte Tiere bedrohen den Clan. Glückskämpfer hat ihr Vertrauen Schattenläufer gegeben, und versucht Trauerjäger mit ihrer Hilfe stolz zu machen. Doch hat Schattenläufer überhaupt diese Absichten, wenn sie doch eine gefangene Seele ist? Und wie lange kann der Clan es in ihrer Heimat noch aushalten? Als Lichtseele eine Entscheidung trifft, wird Glückskämpfer alles klar... Prolog Trauerjäger saß neben Flugjäger ,ihrer Mentorin, auf einer Lichtung. Vor ihnen schäumte ein Wasserfall indem sich eine andere Landschaft zu spiegeln schien, was eigentlich unmöglich war. Es war wie das Fenster zu einer anderen Welt. Und eigentlich war es ja auch so. Die tote Kätzin blickte hinab auf ihre alte Heimat. Sie hatte seit ihrem Tod alles beobachtet. Sie konnte sehen, wie ihre Töchter versuchten sich durch eine völlig neue Situation zu kämpfen und sie sah wie Nachtkrieger sie vergaß. Aber am schlimmsten war es zu sehen, wie Glückskämpfer ihr Vertrauen einer gefangenen Seele schenkte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass so etwas ihrer Tochter zu stoßen würde, nein, sie hatte nicht einmal gedacht, dass so etwas geht. Schattenläufer als Schutzgeist? Und nun nach all den Kämpfen, nach all der Wut und Trauer, nach all den Versprechen, stand ihre Tochter gegen die Wand gedrängt. Neben ihr, ihr Vater, der der sie verlassen hatte. Und auf ihrer anderen Seite die Kätzin die es geschafft hatte. Sie hatte es geschafft zurück zukommen, obwohl dies nur für freie Seelen möglich war. Und sie selber hockte hier und konnte nichts tun. Nur zusehen, wie ihre Tochter hin und her gerissen wurde zwischen Gut und Böse. Und nicht nur seelisch war sie verletzt, nein, nun schlugen auch noch Streuner auf sie ein und ließen sie schmerzhaft aufschreien. Und wieder konnte sie nichts dagegen tun. „Ich wünschte ich könnte ihr helfen, sie so zu sehen zerreißt mir mein Herz.“ hauchte Trauerjäger und blickte von der gekräuselten Wasseroberfläche weg, auf der sich das Schauspiel abbildete. Zu schmerzhaft war dieser Anblick für sie. Flugjäger nickte verständnisvoll und flüsterte: „Wir alle haben Wünsche, aber diese Schlacht muss Glückskämpfer alleine gewinnen.“ Kapitel 1 Glückskämpfer jaulte. Ihr war schwindelig vor Schmerzen. Sollte das nun ihr Ende sein, wo sie doch so lange schon auf solch einen Moment hin trainiert hatte. Was hatte ihr Schattenläufer nicht alles beigebracht... Die Schülerin versuchte zu überlegen, trotz der Panik, die sich in ihr breit machte. Da musste es doch eine Lösung geben! „Glückskämpfer!“ hörte sie die Botin jaulen, die neben ihr hin und her sprang. Glückskämpfer konnte sie zwar sehen, aber die Kätzin hatte keinen Körper mehr, Schattenläufer konnte sie nur seelisch unterstützen... Die Orangene erschlaffte. Das Schwindelgefühl wurde größer, so wie der Schmerz. Die Kätzin über ihr lachte triumphierend. Doch da schoss Glückskämpfer mit einem Mal hoch und packte die größere Kätzin an den Schultern. „Hast du gedacht, dass ich so leicht aufgebe!“ knurrte sie und stieß den Feind von sich weg. Die Kätzin fauchte. Glückskämpfer schüttelte sich. Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Ihr Bauch fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihr jedes Haar nach einander ausgerupft. Doch sie stand aufrecht und ließ die Kätzin nicht aus dem Blick, als sie anfingen sich zu umkreisen. Ihr Vater und ihre Freunde um sie herum kämpften immer noch. Auch wenn diese Streuner hungrig aussahen, der Hunger schien sie nur noch gefährlicher zu machen. Das schaffen wir nicht! Aber wir brauchen das Essen. Der Clan braucht es... Windjägers Junge... Bei dem Gedanken an die Kätzin die ihre Mutter niemals ersetzten könnte, stieg die Wut in ihr auf. Sie schrie ihre Wut förmlich heraus, als sie sich kreischend auf die Kätzin vor ihr warf, und nun ihren Bauch in Fetzen riss. Die braune Schrie und biss ihr ins Bein. Und wieder war die Situation umgedreht und nun schrie wieder Glückskämpfer vor Schmerzen. So kann das nicht ewig weiter gehen... Und in diesem Moment der Schwäche, hörte sie ein Klirren aus den anderen Räumen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stürzte Kelly, die Hündin die sie einst gerettet hatte, auf sie zu. Nein! Das ist mein Ende! Mit hängender Zunge und geöffneten Maul, so dass man jeden einzelnen Zahn blitzen sehen konnte, sprang sie durch das Wasser und dann auf den Tisch. Und mit lautem Gebell stürzte sie in ihre Richtung. Die Katzen hörten auf zu kämpfen und starrten den Hund erschrocken an. Und dann... schnappte sich Kelly die braune Kätzin. Ja, erst schnappte sie sich die Kätzin und dann den anderen Kater. Sie schleuderte sie ins Wasser und wandte sie Black zu. Der muskulöse Kater schrie als der Hund zubiss und auch ihn durch den Raum schleuderte. „Ja!“ schrie Glückskämpfer begeistert. „Schnapp sie dir Kelly!“ jaulte sie und sprang zusammen mit Kelly in Richtung der Streuner. Sie kämpfte an der Seite eines Hundes. Seite an Seite mit einem ihrer Feinde. Das war wohl der größte Beweis dafür, dass nichts mehr so war wie früher. Schon fast fand sie es schade, als die Streuner die Flucht ergriffen, wenn auch widerwillig. Denn Black warf ihr noch einen eindeutigen Warnblick hinterher. Sie könnte sich seine Gedanken gut vorstellen: Dafür werdet ihr bezahlen. Doch es war ihr egal. Sollte er doch zurückkommen. Sollte er doch noch einmal verlieren. Den nächsten Kampf würde sie auch ohne Kellys Hilfe schaffen. „Was ist das für ein Hund!“ kreischte nun Nachtkrieger hinter ihr. „Barley, Sunny und ich haben sie mal vor dem Ertrinken gerettet. Jetzt hat sie uns gerettet.“ Glückskämpfer neigte dankend den Kopf vor ihr und hoffte, dass die Hündin es verstand. „Jetzt lasst uns unser verdientes Essen holen.“ beschloss sie die Sache ab zu harken und sprang wieder in Richtung Kühlschrank. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es, das Ding zu öffnen und tatsächlich... In dem Zweibeiner-Teil war noch etwas zu Essen drin. Die Katzen schnappten sich Fisch und noch ein paar andere Sachen. Und da blickte Glückskämpfer zu Kelly. Der Hund hatte ihnen das Leben gerettet und nun war es Zeit sich zu revanchieren. Die Patrouille machte Platz für den Hund, der sich den Rest schnappte und sich dann zum Gehen umwand. „Danke.“ rief Glückskämpfer noch einmal und dann verschwand Kelly aus dem Nest. „Wir sollten uns nicht mit Feinden befreunden.“ zischte Nachtkrieger sie an. Doch die Schülerin blieb stur: „Die Zeiten haben sich aber geändert. Wenn man überleben will, muss man sich auch ändern.“ Nachtkrieger seufzte nur. Er hatte anscheinend keine Lust, sich weiter zu streiten und wollte gerade wieder zurück zum Lager gehen, als Barley ihn stoppte. „Warte kurz.“ Der Schwarze drehte sich zu dem Kater um und spitzte die Ohren. „Ihr braucht doch bestimmt neue Helfer, oder?“ Nachtkrieger reagierte nicht, weshalb Barley weiter sprach: „Sunny und ich, würden uns gerne dem Clan anschließen.“ Über diese Worte schien der Krieger sehr verwundert, doch er antwortete ruhig: „Das entscheide nicht ich, sondern Lichtseele. Ich kann euch zu ihm bringen.“ Das verwunderte Glückskämpfer besonders. Sie hätte erwartet, dass ihr Vater, schlecht gelaunt wie immer, die Katzen weg schicken würde. Vielleicht sogar bedrohte. Was war bloß geschehen, dass er sich schon wieder so verändert hatte? Sie musste unbedingt herausfinden, was überhaupt der Auslöser für seine erste Veränderung war? Dass es etwas mit Ampferwuchs zu tun hatte, wusste sie ja schon. Und sie hätte es auch fast aus ihr herausgeholt, doch dann war Sonnenkrieger so schrecklich krank geworden. Würde er diese Krankheit überhaupt überleben? So in Gedanken versunken, folgte sie also den anderen Katzen zurück zum Lager. Hoffentlich würde Lichtseele vernünftig sein und die Zwei aufnehmen. Der Clan brauchte neue Katzen und diese Zwei waren vertrauenswürdig. Kategorie:Geschichten